Shattered Cries, Shattered Pictures
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Leah cries and Jacob always hears her. BLACKWATER


**_Shattered Cries, Shattered Pictures_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or the song When She Cries by Britt Nicole _**

**_Summary- Leah cries and Jacob always hears her._**

**_AUTHORS NOTE. I hope you enjoy this story, I've been planning it for about a week, but then I was sick, then it was my birthday, and now I have finals in a couple of days. So my teachers have kinda been putting a lot of pressure on the students to finish final projects. And to study. Anyways I hope you enjoyed my rant. On with my story...._**

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries

The loud echoing bangs seemed to only become more consistent. One after another. Leah Clearwater continued to chuck her possessions around her room, or what was left of her room. The mattress had been stripped earlier that morning and it was now laying at a crooked angle, her nightstand table had been pushed over. The lamp that had rested on top of the table had shattered some time ago. Leah had chucked all the textbooks from her desk into different directions. The pictures that had once been hanging on her bright red blood walls now laid shattered on the ground. Leah huffed as she took in the sight of her room. She turned to her closet where one of the door had a huge crack from her thick heavy chemistry textbook.

Leah walked over to the last standing picture frame she had on her wall. She stepped over the forgotten desk chair that had fallen over in the rumble and she gently placed her hand against the cold glass that protected the picture. Staring back at her as if it was mocking her stood a grinning Sam Uley with his arm thrown around Leah's shoulder. She was smiling and had a awful foolish grin on her face much like the one on Sam's face. The picture had only been taken after Sam had suggested that they get married, then Leah had done the most stupid thing in her life, she had introduced Sam to Emily, her cousin. Only weeks later Sam broke up with Lead to be with Emily, HER FREAKING COUSIN. Leah felt an animalistic growl rip through her chest, her eyes where burning with unshead tears, she yank the picture off the wall and violently chucked the picture across the room. The picture landed against the wall and shattered on the ground. Lead huffed and puffed before crossing the room and she gently ran her hand over to dent in the wall thanks to the force of the picture frame, she looked down at the shattered picture on the ground. Leah stared at the picture finally letting the tears slide down her cheeks, she furiously wiped them away, her body was betraying her. She wasn't supposed to be crying over Sam. She wasn't supposed to be jealous of the fact that Emily gained everything and she lost everything, she once held dear to herself. Leah gained her composure and slowly turned back to her disaster of a room. She walked over to her desk where there laid a single framed picture, she walked over to the empty hook she placed the picture on the hook and slowly back away. Her bedroom walls where bare except for the one picture. Suddenly she collapsed to her knees the heart breaking sobs escaped her throat, she hated Sam and Emily for doing this to her.

Jacob Black stood outside of Leah's bedroom door, he could her her heart wrenching sobs getting louder and more violent every second. Jacob pushed the door open all the way and only barely registered the mess, before he walked over to Leah and gathered her in his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder , her head buried it's self deeper into his neck. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tighter in his arms. Her sobs soften slightly. Jacob looked up at the picture she had placed on the wall, he smiled slightly. It was a picture of himself and Leah, his arms where wrapped around her smaller body, her head resting against his chest with her arms wrapped around him in return. Jacob was smiling in the picture as he kissed the top of her head. Jacob looked down at the hiccuping Leah, she had stopped sobbing and the room was dead silent except for the occasional sob.

"I'll always hear you when you cry, Leah."

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries  
She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries

**_A.N- I hope you enjoyed_**

**_The song used was WHEN SHE CRIES by BRITT NICOLE. Awesome song by the way. _**


End file.
